


Yellow Chrysanthemum

by Sereethemere



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: (sort of), AU in which Kasa is just a regular guy with girlfriend troubles, Bad Touch, Crying Boys, Dark, F/M, I'm so bad at tagging OTL, Kidnapping, M/M, More tags will come as the story progresses, Obsessive Behaviour, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere, alternative universe, and Kise is sweet as sugar, but he's also a delusional psycho, dark!Kise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sereethemere/pseuds/Sereethemere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grappling through college on a cash-register's salary, Kasamatsu Yukio is just a regular nineteen year old guy with regular adolescent problems. He's never had a full time job, never got married, never had kids of his own, and now he'll probably never experience those things; because he's stuck in lord-knows-where, gagged and blindfolded, with his abnormally affectionate kidnapper and probable murderer as his only companion.</p><p>TL;DR: AU in which Kise and Kasamatsu never played basketball together, Kasamatsu is a regular nineteen year old kid with regular nineteen year old problems, and Kise is as sweet and deranged as diabetes-inducing sugar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just a foreword before we get started: I am merely writing this fic as an outlet for my fantasies and frustrations. PLEASE note that everything written here is FICTIONAL. I abhor kidnapping and rape and do not support any of Kise's activities in real life. I just enjoy torturing my poor fictional babus okay ; n ;
> 
> With that being said, I'm planning for this to turn into a pretty dark puppy. Things will probably get messy and scary. In this fic, Kasamatsu is straight as a nail and won't be changing his sexuality or falling in love with Kise just because the sex was phenomenal. I'm sure y'all have read the warnings tagged in the summary; run away and protect your innocence while you still can!
> 
> Now, for the rest of y'all who have a strong stomach like me, happy reading!

Kasamatsu knew that van was trouble the moment he spotted it. Firstly, its massive size and vibrant color stood out like a sore thumb in the quaint side-road. Secondly, in all the years Kasa had lived in this town, he had never seen such an ostentatious vehicle. It couldn’t be a resident’s, and it wasn’t from a company either because there were no logos on it. Lastly, and perhaps most alarmingly, the van was wedged in the middle of a sharp corner—a location so inconvenient that pedestrians would have to squeeze between the van and the wall to reach the other side.

 

Kasa felt an harrowing clench in his gut, a feeling he got whenever he was going to make a decision so shitty that even his body was warning him against it. He could take the longer way home to be on the safe side, but the sky was already getting dark, and the thought of a twenty minute walk after such a grueling day at work was less than appealing.

 

_'Get a grip,' _Kasamatsu chided himself. _'You’re a grown man and this isn’t some TV show. Who’d want to kidnap your ass?' _This was ridiculous. He was getting worked up over a van, for crying out loud—just take five seconds and walk around the damn thing. When had he become such a pansy?__ __

____ _ _

____With renewed determination, Kasamatsu proceeded down the empty street. As he approached the vehicle, he turned sideways to squeeze through the narrow space._ _ _ _

____Suddenly, a loud sliding sound erupted from behind and a strong, solid arm snaked around Kasamatsu’s torso, pulling him halfway inside the van before he could even blink. Kasa felt a cloth pressed firmly against his face, muffling his scream of alarm. Adrenaline flooded Kasamatsu’s system, setting his nerves ablaze as his body jumped into flight-or-flight mode. Kasa flailed wildly, trying to buck his assailant off him; hooking one leg to the exterior of the van, the other kicking the opposing wall as hard as he could, hoping to make a ruckus, draw any kind of attention—but his attacker merely grunted in turn, clenched Kasa even tighter, and with one fluid jerk, pulled Kasamatsu’s entire body inside. Feeling dizzy and short of breath, Kasa shot his hands up in a desperate attempt to scratch at his assailant’s eyes, but the angle was too awkward that he wound up clawing blindly at the air instead. After a few seconds of steadily weakening struggles, Kasamatsu saw black dots clouding his vision and felt his limbs sag like fifty pound weights. The last thing he remembered before the world went to black was the sight of a faded yellow ceiling and the sound of a door sliding shut._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Summer break's coming up for me so chapters should come out pretty regularly. Please leave a kudo and/or tell me what you think in the comment section~


	2. Give and Take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for violence, potty mouth, and bad touch in this chapter.

The first image that popped into Kasamatsu’s head was Miki’s eyes; her bright, fiery brown eyes that shone with the vivacious passion she held for life. Miki’s eyes were the bane of her insecurities (“brown is such a boring color”, she would say, “I like your blue ones way more”), but Kasamatsu loved that feature the most.

Kasamatsu loved his girlfriend's eyes, even when they burned with anger for him. Their last conversation had ended on a bitter, explosive note. What had they argued about? He couldn’t even remember anymore; it probably started over something stupid and escalated when both parties were too stubborn to let the other win.

 

It’s been a day since he last heard her voice.

 

 _‘I should’ve yielded,’_ Kasamatsu chided bitterly. Even if Miki yelled and spat and clawed at him, Kasamatsu yearned desperately to see her again; to seek comfort in her arms, to hear her laughter, to kiss her a million times over and never let go.

Because only now had Kasamatsu realized just how much he had under-appreciated her. Only now, when Kasamatsu couldn’t move, couldn’t see or hear, when he didn’t even know where he was or who he was with; when every second filled him with anxiety and drove him insane with restlessness, did he realize how truly helpless he was.

 _‘Calm down, dammit’_ Kasamatsu commanded, a feat easier said than done. He couldn’t let his paranoia consume him. He had to find a way out of this mess. He had to _think_.

Kasamatsu opened his eyes and blinked a few times, trying to gauge his surroundings. Darkness filled his vision. A cloth was wrapped tightly around his head, sliding against his eyelids every time he blinked. He could tell he was lying on something sturdy and soft, like a mattress. Kasamatsu squirmed, trying to stretch his limbs, his efforts yielding little success. Kasamatsu's wrists were tied together with what felt like thick ropes, and an unsuccessful tug told him they were tethered to something sturdy above his head. On the opposite end, his legs were unrestrained, but felt stagnant and unusually difficult to move. All in all, his entire body felt heavy and sluggish. Kasamatsu thought back to the substance he had inhaled from the cloth that was pressed to his face in the van.

 _‘There was something in that cloth,’_ Kasamatsu thought blearily. Whatever it was, Kasamatsu was still clearing it from his system.

Abandoning the idea of freeing himself by force, Kasamatsu was left to ponder on his current predicament. In truth, Kasamatsu still couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that he, of all people, was kidnapped. He was far from wealthy, had no connections of importance, and, as far as he could tell, did nothing that would motivate anyone to want to harm him. This meant there were three possible reasons behind Kasamatsu’s kidnapping: one, that someone mistook him for someone else; two, the highly unlikely possibility that someone kidnapped him for ransom; or three, the most horrendous scenario: that a lunatic saw him on the road, gauged him as their type, and kidnapped him for deranged self-gratification.

Kasamatsu shivered, dispelling the nauseating thoughts from his mind. _‘Stay calm,’_ He commanded once more. _‘Formulate a plan. I’ll never get out of here if I freak out now.’_

Just then, Kasamatsu realized that something was fluttering over the ends of his hair. The motion was soft and gentle that Kasamatsu’s eyelids drooped a little, relaxing into the sensation despite of himself.

_It felt like…_

_Like…_

_Like someone was stroking his hair_

Kasamatsu’s eyes flew open

_Someone else is here._

Instantly, Kasamatsu went rigid. Noticing Kasamatsu’s shift in demenor, the hand at his head stopped.

“You woke up sooner than I expected.” A masculine voice spoke.

Kasamatsu tried to scream for help, but all that came out was a pathetic “Hnnrrrrhhhggg”. Kasamatsu gnawed at the incriminating gag in frustration.

“Ah—I’m sorry about all the restraints! It must be really uncomfortable. I was going to untie it before you woke up, but… I got distracted,” The man said, sounding flustered. “But before I untie you, you should know that screaming won’t do any good. We’re in the middle of nowhere. No one will be able to hear you. Besides,” The man said in what he hoped to be a reassuring tone, “you’re safe here. I won’t hurt you, I promise.”

Kasamatsu’s lips throbbed as the gag was finally pulled from his mouth. Kasamatsu darted his tongue out to moisten his cracked lips. He took a few breaths, settling himself. At least his kidnapper wasn’t intimidating him right off the bat. Maybe—just _maybe_ — this man could be reasoned with.

“Listen, you-you sound like a reasonable guy,” Kasa began, silently cursed himself for stuttering. “You must have me confused with someone else. I’m just a normal college student. I have no money—I struggle to pay my tuition and rent as it is, I’m practically _broke_. N-now, I haven’t seen anything yet, so I won’t tattle you or this location to the police, okay? If you let me go now, I’ll forget everything that happened, on my word.”

His captor sighed, clothes shuffling as he moved forward, and smoothed Kasamatsu’s bangs from his forehead. Kasamatsu flinched at the sudden contact.

“I didn’t get the wrong person, senpai,” The man said. “Don’t you remember my voice?”

Kasamatsu frowned as he heard the honorific, eyes widening in recognition.

“You’re—“

And then, Kasamatsu heard the schlick as his blindfold was removed.

Kasamatsu let out a sharp cry, whipping his head to the side to shield his eyes from the piercing brightness. He slowly opened his eyes after a few moments, re-adjusting to the light.

Kasamatsu turned to his kidnapper, taking everything in. A pair of faded black trousers. A beige coloured sweater, rolled up at the elbows. A fit, above average build. A head of blonde hair, almost golden in the light. And then, finally…

Golden eyes framed with thick lashes, so intense in its gaze that Kasamatsu struggled to look away.

For a moment, Kasamatsu thought he was dreaming. The man in front of him was the exact carbon copy of the boy he had met three years ago. There were minute differences here and there—his cheeks, once plump with remnants of baby fat, were now formed with maturity; his bangs, once ending just below his eyebrows, now dipped onto his lashes; his body, once equal in size to Kasamatsu’s, now towered over the older man—but other than that, this was undeniably the same person.

 _**“KISE?”**_ Kasamatsu exclaimed in shock.

 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

_Kasamatsu stared at the magazine in his girlfriend’s hand, recognition and disbelief clear on his face._

_“That’s Kise Ryouta; he’s pretty much the hottest thing right now. I think he only started modelling last year and he’s already listed as the year’s top newcomer in every magazine I’ve read. Seriously, he’s inescapable. Are you_ sure _you’ve never heard of him?”_

_Kasamatsu was never interested in the entertainment industry. His life consisted of school, work, Miki, and the occasional basketball practice, if he was lucky enough to squeeze it in. Under any other circumstance, Kasamatsu would have dismissed his girlfriend’s words as “mindless gossip”, secretly peeved at Miki’s compliments of another man—a remark which would probably have led to another bickering session between the volatile couple._

_But now, Kasamatsu stared at the subject of their conversation in stunned silence. Bright blond hair tossed to reckless perfection; a piercing golden gaze framed with thick lashes, and an audacious half-smirk that emphasized plump, dewy lips—the picture grabbed the viewer’s attention in one glance, enticing them with the devilishly handsome man on the front page._

_Kasamatsu’s thoughts ran at a mile a minute, making connections that seemed too otherworldly to be real._

_Their names were the same. Aside from a few minute differences here and there—mostly attributed to age, Kasamatsu reasoned—their looks were the same, too. Every logical fibre in his brain was telling him that this was the same person he had rescued off the streets all those years ago, but Kasamatsu just couldn’t associate that brow-beaten, mop-haired fifteen year old kid (whose eyes always brightened when he saw Kasamatsu, who would circle him like a giddy puppy would circle their owner), with the enigmatic stranger on the magazine._

_The model’s haughty demeanor was irritatingly familiar, though._

_Kasamatsu scowled and pulled away, tugging his girlfriend’s arm with him. “Let’s go, Miki—we shouldn’t waste out time looking at stuff like that.”_

_“Fiiinnee,” his girlfriend sighed, plopped the magazine back on the stand and squeezed her boyfriend’s arm, despite the sweltering summer heat. “I know you get jealous when I talk about other guys,” Miki snickered cheekily._

_“Wha—“ Kasa exclaimed, a blush spreading across his cheeks. “I do not! I mean—I don’t care!”_

_“Ooh?” Miki raised her eyebrow, smirk growing. “So you’re saying I’m wrong?”_

_“Tch,” Kasamatsu averted his by-now flaming face, unable to meet Miki’s knowing gaze. “Whatever.”_

_“You’re so cute!” Kasamatsu’s stomach fluttered at Miki’s laughter. “That’s okay, babe. I like that side about you.”_  

 

 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

  

“I knew it,” Kise said breathily, inching forward on the bed. “I knew you’d remember.”

“Kise,” Kasamatsu gritted out, voice dropping to a deadly low, a tone Kasamatsu usually used when threatening someone with death. “This better be a _bad fucking joke_.”

Kise froze in his tracks, stunned at Kasamatsu’s sudden shift in demeanor. “I—I thought you’d be happy to see me, after all these years.”

“…happy?” Kasamatsu said incredulously. “I was taken on my way home,” Kasamatsu bit out, tone escalating with each word. “Stuffed in a van, gagged and blindfolded, with no idea where I was or who I was with! Half a minute ago I thought I was never going to see my loved ones again! Yeah, it’s really good to see you, you little brat! If this is your idea of revenge for my leaving so abruptly three years ago, congratulations—you’ve accomplished your goal! Now untie me right now and I might spare your—What are you doing?” Kasa warned, pushing his heels into the bed and shimmying away from Kise when the man began to invade his personal space. Kasa stopped when he felt hard rods bump against his back— _the bedpost?_

“I’m sorry, senpai. I was going to do this properly, I swear—I had all the details planned out and everything,” Kise said, steadily moving forward. Kise moved slowly because he didn’t want to frighten his captive even more, but in reality his creeping pace put Kasamatsu even more on edge.

“Some time from now," Kise began, "I was going to visit the convenience store where you work. You would have been so surprised to see me there; imagine us bumping into each other, in _this_ town, of all places! I’d ask you to my place for a quick drink after work, and you’d accept, because you’re too nice and I’m only in town for a few days anyways,” Kasamatsu drew his legs to his chest as Kise stalked closer. “And then we would reminisce about the old times and catch up with each other’s lives, and I’d pretend to be surprised by your stories. And towards the end of the night, you’d feel strangely incapacitated and I’d have to drive you home.”

Kise was uncomfortably close now. If he reached out, he could easily snake his arm around Kasamatsu’s neck and pull him in. At this proximity, Kasa realized just how big Kise had become. Kise loomed over Kasamatsu, having to lean down to regard the smaller man. By now, Kise had Kasamatsu fully pressed to the bedpost, and Kasamatsu, restrained as he was, wouldn’t be able to do a thing to stop him.

“Only, I wouldn’t bring you back to your house. I’d keep you here.”

 Kasamatsu felt a shiver up his spine as Kise placed a hand on his right knee and began to rub circles with the pad of his thumb. Kasamatsu tried to jerk his leg away, but Kise only tightened his grip in response. Suddenly feeling naked, Kasamatsu mentally cursed himself for deciding to wear shorts to work that day.

“But then,” Kise continued, “I finally saved enough money to buy a house, and the right place was available. It was torture, senpai. Watching you for all these months, you were just within my reach but never close enough to touch. I got impatient.”

Goosebumps erupted on Kasamatsu's skin as he processed Kise’s words. _Watching you for all these months._

 “I was a little hasty, but it was worth it. Because now… now, I finally have you.” Kise said heavily, halting his ministrations to spread Kasamatsu’s legs apart. Seeing no adverse reaction from the older man, Kise grew bold and moved his hand upwards, dipping below the hem of Kasamatsu’s shorts and began to stroke the soft skin of Kasamatsu’s inner thigh.

Kise exhaled a shaky sigh, hot breath tickling Kasamatsu’s ear. _“Fuck, I missed you senpai.”_  

_Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god. This isn’t a joke. Kise wants to… he wants to…_

Kasamatsu snapped. 

_No fucking way in hell._

Kasamatsu drew his left leg towards his chest, and, with all the energy his sedated body could muster, hurled a kick towards Kise’s stomach. The deadly blow landed right on the target. Kise fell back with an “Oof!”, clutching his stomach in pain. _“Don’t. Fucking. Touch. Me.”_ Kasamatsu bit out, his every word laced with venom.

Kise lay there, bent over his stomach, motionless. Then, just as an inkling of worry began to sprout in Kasamatsu’s conscience, Kise began to shake. For a split second, Kasamatsu thought the younger man was crying; then, he realized that Kise was laughing.

Kise raised his head and Kasamatsu felt bone-shuddering chills at Kise’s expression.

“This reminds me of the old days,” Kise said, eyes wide and vivid. “We both loved a good fight back then, didn’t we?”

Without warning, Kise sprang forward and grabbed Kasamatsu’s heels. When Kasamatsu tried to kick Kise on reflex, Kise squeezed his heel so hard that Kasamatsu howled in pain, his struggles petering down to a pathetic stutter. Taking advantage of his captive’s weakened struggles, Kise pried Kasamatsu’s legs apart and nestled himself between his thighs. He then took Kasamatsu’s right leg and lifted it over his shoulder, gripping hard and unyielding under Kasamatsu’s knee.

Kasamatsu jolted, dread filling his body as he realized what Kise was about to do.

Being in the position as he was, Kasamatsu had no options for defense. The reality of how fucked he truly was smacked Kasamatsu cold in the face.

“Kise, don’t—“ Kasamatsu began pathetically, trepidation spiking and making his stomach churn.

Kise leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to the smaller man’s lips.

“I won’t hurt you, senpai…” Kise reassured with such an angelic expression that, for a split moment, Kasamatsu believed him.

“…If you don’t give me reason to.”

Then, Kise began to twist.

Red, stabbing pain shot up Kasamatsu’s right leg and pooled at his pelvic joint. Kasamatsu screamed, lifting his hip clean off the bed and twisting his entire body to the right, desperate to alleviate the searing pain. It felt like hot lava was oozing up his appendage, frying his nerves along the way.

“I’m sorry, senpai,” Kise grunted. “But this is for your own good.”

Even through the flurry of pain, Kasa felt heated indignation at Kise’s words. _“Fuck you!”_ Kasamatsu lashed out, itching to punch Kise in the face, to give as good as he got.

Fresh waves of agony crashed through Kasamatsu’s system as Kise tightened his grip with exacerbated force. Kasamatsu felt like his leg was going to snap clean off with the angle Kise was twisting at.

To Kasamatsu, the few minutes that the deadlock lasted seemed to stretch on for hours. When Kise grunted in exertion and began to push Kasamatsu’s left hip down, aggravating the damaging angle and spiking the pain tenfold, Kasamatsu felt himself crack.

After thirty grueling seconds, Kasamatsu had broken completely.

“Stop!” Kasamatsu screeched. “For the love of god, just stop it!”

Kasamatsu swore loudly when Kise didn’t budge. Tears prickled at the corner of his eyes, threatening to spill over and add to his humiliation.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry I swore at you, I’m sorry I kicked you! I won’t do it again!” 

 _Just stop the pain, I can’t take it anymore._  

Finally, Kise’s relaxed and released Kasamatsu’s leg. The appendage rolled off Kise’s shoulder and dropped onto the bed like a dead weight, shooting a new slew of pain up Kasamatsu’s body.

Kasamatsu’s head fell sideways as he shut his eyes and clenched his teeth, riding the last waves out. Kasa couldn’t bear to look Kise in the face, the mortification of what just transpired still fresh in his mind.

When he felt a hand at his cheek, Kasamatsu decided not to endure the pain of resisting again and followed the hand pliantly. He opened his eyes, and his heart stuttered at the sight he saw.

Kise looked down at Kasamatsu with such raw sorrow in his eyes that Kasamatsu couldn't help but feel an inkling of the younger man’s pain. Kise leaned down and wrapped his arms around Kasamatsu’s body, burying his face in the older man’s neck.

“I’m sorry too, senpai.”

Kise pressed his lips to Kasamatsu’s right eye, then to his left, kissing the tears on his lashes away. Then, Kise peppered kisses on Kasamatsu’s temple, down his cheeks, to the corner of his mouth, ending with a soft kiss to his lips.

Kise drew back and looked down at Kasamatsu once more, his own eyes dewy with tears. 

 _‘Isn’t it funny,’_ Kasamatsu wondered warily, _‘how someone so dangerous could look so angelic?’_

 

“I love you, Kasamatsu.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, Kise and Kasamatsu have a backstory now. Five points to anyone who can guess what it is~  
> Also, I apologize for the short length of the previous chapter. It was technically a prologue, but it wasn't nice of me to leave you guys hanging like that lol  
> Kudos and reviews are much loved and appreciated U////U Thanks for reading!


	3. Sanguine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just preface this chapter by saying that, prior to flying to China two weeks ago, my naive self told me that although I wouldn't be able to chat with friends over Facebook, I would at least have internet access to most other sites. No need to be paranoid, no need for a VPN.  
> Oh, what a blazing mistake that was.  
> Over the past week, I have been battling tooth and nail with my friend's wifi, trying to get the AO3 website to load. On good days, the site would load for maybe two minutes per hour. Those days are few in between. Because of that, I've had a really hard time trying to upload this chapter. Don't be like me, guys. Get VPN for China today.  
> Other than that, I hope you guys enjoy the fruit of my struggle. At long last, its here! I can finally relax and rest... until the next chapter, that is.  
> Oh that note, this chapter was originally a whopping 20+ pages on Word, so I cut it in half. Bad news is... its been cut in half. Good news is, next chapter should be up sooner! Maybenotreally. *shakes fist at heinous internet connection*

It was a dark, starless night. Kasamatsu exhaled into his glove-covered hands, watching his breath materialize and disappear like wispy fog. Warmth spread into his palm and dissipated along his fingertips, a temporary relief from the biting winter chill. Kasamatsu sniffled under his scarf, feet aching as he stepped onto the fresh snow. It was nearly midnight, and the dim street lights flickered unevenly onto the deserted road. Quiet, lifeless, and a bad part of town—it was the perfect setting for someone to get mugged. Definitely not a safe time or place for a fresh faced sixteen year old to be out. Not for the first time, Kasamatsu wondered what he was doing with his life.

_‘You were the one who wanted to move out to your own place, and that means renting an apartment in the cheaper end of town and more overtime to pay the bills. There’s only so much the subsidy can help with.’_

Kasamatsu slowed in his steps, thoughts halting as something on the road caught his eye. A figure was advancing eerily slow, swaying left and right hazardously, as if it may fall anytime. Kasamatsu had to squint at this distance, but the figure looked like that of a male. For a moment, Kasamatsu wondered if it was an inebriated man after a few too many drinks—it wouldn’t be a surprise, for this part of town—but Kasamatsu dismissed that theory, figuring the person was too short to be an adult. A highschooler, perhaps.

 _‘What’s a kid doing out here at this hour?’_ Kasamatsu thought hypocritically.

Suddenly, the figure stopped, wavered a little, and face-planted onto the ground. _'Shit!’_ Kasamatsu thought, running towards the figure before he could even process the situation.

The person—no, the kid—lay sprawled out in the snow, completely motionless. An ugly, baseball sized mess of blood lay on the back of his head, clumping strands of blond hair together. Like malaise, the blood oozed down his head and dripped onto the ground, staining the snow in a bright, vivid red. Panicking at the possibly dead person in front of him, Kasamatsu did the first thing his sixteen year old brain could think of.

“Help!! Somebody!!” Kasamatsu hollered, scanning the barren streets for any sign of salvation. A great, loud gust of frigid wind whooshed by as his only response. Cursing, Kasamatsu forced himself to calm down and think through the situation. Formulating a plan, Kasamatsu bent down and placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder, giving a sturdy shake. Receiving no response, Kasamatsu removed his glove and placed two fingers firmly onto juncture of the boy’s neck and jaw.

 _‘Please be alive… **please** be alive…’_ Kasamatsu chanted, shifting his numbing fingers on cold skin. Kasamatsu sighed in relief when felt the rhythmic thrumming of a pulse under his fingertips, releasing the breath he didn’t know he was holding. Rising to his feet, Kasamatsu pulled out his cellphone, dialed the emergency number, and reported the situation to the operator. Just as he hung up, Kasamatsu felt a constrictive pressure around his ankle.

Kasamatsu yanked his foot away, flinging the offending hand into the snow. Kasamatsu stared at the boy on the ground as if a ghost had reached out and grabbed him instead.

“…on’t…”

Kasamatsu stepped closer, unsure if he was hearing things or whether the boy had really spoken. When the boy groaned once more, Kasamatsu sprang forward and rolled him onto his back, brushing chunks of snow from his face. Kasamatsu spread his legs slightly and balanced the boy’s head between the gap in his lap, careful to avoid the nasty wound on the back of his head.

Kasamatsu inhaled sharply as he observed the boy’s face for the first time. An open gash was spliced across the bridge of his nose, and the corner of his mouth was swollen and bruised; his lower lip was split open, and his right eye was swollen black and blue. The kid’s face was wrecked—he looked like he just survived a gang war. Kasamatsu observed the boy's injuries, shaking with anger. _What kind of immoral bastard would do something like this to a kid?_

“Hey…hey, can you hear me?” Kasamatsu asked in a loud voice.

“Uughh…Don’t call the police…” The boy said, trying to push himself up. 

"Woah, don’t move!" Kasamatsu exclaimed, pushing the boy back down. "You’re really hurt. I’ve called for help, so the ambulance should be here soon.”

“No…” the boy moaned, eyes fluttering open.

'Oh,' Kasamatsu thought, momentarily breathless. 'Beautiful.'

“Don’t take me to the hospital,” the boy said, pleading with his eyes.

“L-listen,” Kasamatsu counterd, snapping out of his trance. “You've been hit in the head bad, so you're probably confused right now. You're bleeding all over my pants here; you need medical attention. I’ll stay with you until the ambulance gets here, so just hang on till then.”

“Fine,” the boy gritted out. “I’ll walk home then.” With that, he rolled off of Kasamatsu’s lap and hoisted himself onto his knees, wavering unsteadily. Clenching his eyes shut in concentration, the boy attempted to stand only to stumble and fall into Kasamatsu’s arms.

“Hey—stop that!” Kasamatsu stuttered, straining to steady the boy’s hazardous gait. The kid didn’t look it, but he was heavy.

“Let go!” The boy lashed out, raising an arm to bat at Kasamatsu.

The moment the elbow dug into his face, Kasamatsu felt all patience sap from his body and replaced with head-throbbing annoyance. Kasamatsu grabbed the boy’s jacket in an iron grip and punched him in the abdomen. The boy caved in, cringing from the unexpected blow.

“Listen here, you ungrateful brat!” Kasamatsu yelled. “I had a long, shitty day at school, and an even longer, shittier day at work, only to nearly have a heart attack after finding you bloody and passed out on my way home! I spent all this effort making sure you’re okay, and I am not going to throw that away just because you’re afraid of the hospital. Now either you settle down and wait like a good boy, or I swear I will wrestle your ass down and sit on you until the ambulance arrives. It’s your choice.”

“…You’re not going to fight me.” The boy spoke after a pause, recovering fast from the hit. “That punch just now? You held back cause you were afraid of hurting me. Just leave me here. I never asked for your help anyway.”

Kasamatsu, stunned at how the other read his bluff so well, struggled and failed to find a good comeback. Instead, he tightened his grip on the boy’s arm when the other began to pull away, earning him a half-annoyed, half-questioning look.

“Wait, hold on." Kasamatsu said, giving up. "You don’t want to go to the hospital? Fine, but you can’t go home alone in this condition. I’ll walk with you till you get there, and then your parents can deal with this mess.”

The boy peered at Kasamatsu with a strange expression. “They won’t let me in at this hour.”

 _‘His own parents won’t let him home?’_ Kasamatsu balked, the sensitive information. “Then…where will you go?”

“I don’t know, I’ll…try my friends. Couch surf or something.”

Kasamatsu frowned. “I’m not an expert in these things, but that does not sound like a solid plan. We don’t even know how long it’ll take to walk there, and whether they’ll be able to treat your wounds. My apartment is a five minute walk from here--I don’t promise much, but there’s at least a warm bed and a first aid kit. If you trust me, we can go right now… it’s your choice.”

The boy stayed silent, regarding Kasamatsu with that strange look again. It wasn’t a dirty look, or even an offensive one. He looked like a wary, hurt animal, wondering why a stranger was giving them so much kindness.

“…Alright.” The boy finally answered.

“Good! Now put your arm around my shoulder.” Kasamatsu said, reaching over and supporting the boy’s weight on against his frame. “Take your time and walk slowly. Follow my steps. Like that—there you go.”

The two moved at a snail’s pace, the boy shuffling more than walking. Silence stretched long and pregnant between them; the crunching snow and whistling wind the only sounds filling the void.

It was Kasmatsu who finally spoke.

“My name’s Kasamatsu Yukio, by the way.”

The boy stayed silent, moving as if Kasamatsu hadn’t said a word.

‘He’s just a kid,’ Kasamatsu thought, suppressing the urge to sock the boy a new one. ‘Calm down, calm down…’

“Why are you helping me?” The boy spoke, interrupting Kasamatsu’s inner monologue.

“What?”

“Why are you helping me?” The boy turned to face Kasamatsu. “What’s in it for you?”

"Because I don't want you to die." Kasamatsu blurted out, unprepared for the abrupt question. "Idiot."

The boy scoffed, shifting his gaze to the ground. “Why do you care? I’m just a stranger to you.”

“Because I have a conscience and, as a decent person, care about your well-being?” Kasamatsu responded as if it were common sense.

The boy turned his head away, silent once more.

“…Kise Ryouta.” He mumbled.

“What was that?”

“My name. It’s Kise Ryouta.”

Kise’s gaze seemed permanently stuck to the ground, bangs falling over his eyes. Upon closer inspection, Kasamatsu found that the tip of the Kise’s ear had gone pink.

_‘Huh. I guess this kid is a little bit cute.’_

xxxx

Kise held Kasamatsu tightly, smothering him with touches and apologies. Kasamatsu protested and pushed at Kise, unable to bear such intimacy so soon after his assault. When force failed, Kasamatsu pleaded for Kise to give him space; at that point, Kasamatsu would have done anything to get Kise off him, even discarding his own pride. Finally, Kise relented and pulled away, placing one last reluctant peck to Kasamatsu’s lips. Kise drew out a cuff with a long chain and snapped it onto Kasamatsu’s right ankle, tethering the other end firmly to the bedpost. _As a precaution_ , Kise had said.

Kasamatsu wiped at his mouth furiously after Kise left, trying to process what happened, hating the way his eyes stun with tears. He never thought that Kise would do something like this to him. Kasamatsu had witnessed the boy lose control before, but that kind of aggression was never directed at him. At least, not so blatantly.

Kasamatsu knew he had to find a way out if he wanted to survive. The finger-shaped bruises his thighs and ankles were clear enough testaments to that fact.

Kasamatsu moved around the room intently, examining every detail. The space was large, more like a studio than a room. The room had a door which opened to a small bathroom, as well as a larger locked door that Kise had left through, likely leading to the rest of the house. Judging from the lack of windows and the abnormally cool temperature, Kasamatsu guessed he was locked in a basement. furniture wise, a nightstand with a digital clock lay beside a large, queen sized bed. A wooden dresser stood across from the bed, and a dining table stood on the other side of the room. A gargantuan fur rug lay in the center of the room, in front of an old, antique fireplace. Everything in the room screamed expensive, arranged for style and comfort. Kasamatsu, on the other hand, only felt restless and claustrophobic in the confined, windowless space. Kasamatsu searched through drawers and flipped over the mattress; scavenging for objects to pick or break the locks, for flaws in construction to exploit, for anything that would help him escape. In the end, Kasamatsu collapsed onto the bed, physically and mentally drained with nothing to show for his efforts.

Kasamatsu mulled over his remaining options: he could either negotiate his freedom with his captor, or he could fight his way out. Kasamatsu rehearsed the scenerios over and over in his mind, neither options looking promising. The comfortable bed, coupled with Kasamatsu’s exhaustion, eventually drew the man into a long, fitful sleep.

xxxx 

Kasamatsu stirred as a hand gripped his shoulder, lightly shaking him.

“Kasamatsu-senpai, its time to wake up.”

“Uuugghh… five more minutes…”

“It’s already eight-thirty in the morning!” Kise said with a light laugh. “Come on, let’s get up and eat breakfast.”

Eight-thirty? Kasamatsu’s eyes flew open as he sprang up in bed. He was so late for school—damn Kise, letting him sleep in _again_ —Kasamatsu turned to the boy, fully intending to sock him a new one; freezing when he took in his surroundings, fully waking from his sleep-muddled haze.

“Good morning!” Kise smiled sweetly as he sat on the bed, looking immaculate as usual. The sheer sunniness the boy emitted was practically tangible in the room, a worlds difference from the presence he emitted the day before.

Kasamatsu tensed instinctively. If Kise noticed, he didn’t mention anything of it. Instead, he scooted even closer to Kasamatsu.

“How was your sleep? Was the bed comfortable? I came down here last night with dinner, but you already fell asleep and I didn’t want wake you. Speaking of, you didn’t even put your blankets on last night! I brought some extra from upstairs so you wouldn't catch a cold.” Kise said, gesturing to the blankets bunched up on Kasamatsu’s legs. 

“Th-thanks,” Kasamatsu said, chains clanking as he shifted away from Kise.

“No need, no need; I made sure to pick the best in comfort for you, Kasamatsu-senpai!" Kise gushed, clearly happy to receive Kasamatsu's gratitude. "I know a new room is a big adjustment to make, but I’m sure you’ll like it here in time. Also, I made sure to cook an extra-large breakfast since you didn’t eat anything last night.” Kise said, gesturing to a large tray on the nightstand. “You can eat it in bed, if you want.”

Kasamatsu moved forward to peer down at the tray, the tantalizing aroma igniting his neglected appetite with a vengeance. Kasamatsu could practically feel his mouth water as he stared at contents: a plate filled with sausage, scrambled eggs, toast, salad, and a glass of milk on the side.

“So? What do you think?” Kise asked, scooting towards Kasamatsu once again.

“You’re too close,” Kasamatsu shuddered, pushing at Kise’s arm as the boy’s breath hit the nape of his neck. “Move over a little.”

“Eeehhh,” Kise whined. “Don’t be so mean, senpai.”

“How am I supposed to eat? I can barely move my arm without elbowing you.” Kasamatsu countered.

Kise pouted before moving away reluctantly. Finally back in his personal space, Kasamatsu focused his attention on the food. The boy stared at the spread warily, fighting the urge to devour the spread.

“I didn’t slip anything in it,” Kise said. “If that’s what you’re worried about.”

Kasamatsu flushed at how well Kise was able to read him, as usual. “I wasn’t thinking that,” Kasamatsu snapped, grabbing the fork and stabbing into the food. Screw it, Kasamatsu would take the risk. He’d never overpower his captor on an empty stomach, anyway.

Kasamatsu nearly groaned as he took the first bite, the savory flavor melting into ecstasy on his tongue. Before he knew it, Kasamatsu was wolfing the spread, racing to satisfy his ravenous appetite.

“Slow down, slow down! Here, drink this. Take your time and eat up, mmkay?” Kise said, rubbing Kasamatsu’s back soothingly to help the food go down. “Is it really that good? If you like it so much, I’ll cook it for you every day.”

Kasamatsu gradually slowed in his chewing until he completely stopped.

 _'Everyday...'_ Kasamatsu thought, food tasting like ash in his mouth.

“Kasamatsu-senpai? What’s wrong? You're awfully quiet today..."

"Nothing," Kasamatsu said, pushing his plate away. "I'm done."

"Whaaaat? You barely touched your food!"

"I'm not hungry anymore!" Kasamatsu cried out.

“Ah…" Kise said, slightly shaken at Kasamatsu's outburst. "are you angry at what I said before? It really was silly, wasn’t it? Of course you wouldn’t want to eat the same thing every day--”

“That's not what I mean and you know it. What’s your end game with me, Kise?” Kasamatsu implored. “How long do you intend to keep me here?”

“I don’t—”

 _“Yes, you do._ Stop playing dumb."

Kise stared at Kasamatsu wide-eyed, like an alarmed puppy during a scolding. “I won’t keep you here for long. Maybe a month or two, at most. Until you--we--you know what I want, senpai.”

Somewhere, buried deep in his mind, Kasamatsu did know. He knew it almost as well as the fact that he would never be able to give it to Kise willingly, and the idea made him nauseous.

“Kise,” Kasamatsu spoke, delivering the speech he tirelessly rehearsed last night. “What I did before—I was wrong; I admit that. I shouldn’t have left things like that between us. It was messy, it was cowardly of me. I should’ve called you, or texted, or at least left my contact information. You’re right to be angry at me for that, but you _cannot_ lock me in here like this. I have a job, I go to school, and I have people waiting for me at home—sooner or later someone will notice I’m gone, and the police _will_ find this place. And when they do, do you know what will happen? You’ll be thrown in jail! You’re my friend Kise, I still care about you; so if you let me go now, I promise—I promise I won’t tell anyone about what happened here. I’m throwing you a bone here, Kise. Take it. _Please._ ”

By the time Kasamatsu had finished, he knew he had said something wrong. Kise was looking at him with those eyes again. The eyes that made him shiver for the first time in fear; the eyes he saw right before Kise attacked him.

“Rest assured, senpai,” Kise said in an eerily imposing voice. “No one will aside from you and me will ever step foot in this place. I have to say: I’m impressed that you, of all people, would admit to doing wrong. You were so stubborn, so self-righteous back then… and even though it gritted on my nerves, I came to adore that about you.” Kasamatsu flinched when Kise reached forward and pressed his fingers to his collarbone.

“When you left… I searched for you for days. Then days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months became a year… It was agonizing, Kasamatsu-senpai. I tried so hard to forget you, to make the pain stop. But every time I tried to free myself of you, you would come back, demanding from me, haunting me. Wasn't that selfish of you, senpai?” Kise’s hand crawled up Kasamatsu's throat, grazing the skin roughly.

“Kasamatsu…" Kise said, voice cracking like a lost child. “Is love supposed to be this painful?”

“Kise,” Kasamatsu whispered, trembling as Kise boxed him in. “Please let me go. If you love me, you’d let me go.”

“I do love you.” Kise said, gaze dark and frightening. “That’s why I can never let you go.”

 _‘I have to do it,’_ Kasamatsu thought, terror seizing his body as Kise boxed him in. _‘I have to do it **now** , risk be damned!’_

Kasamatsu shot his hand out, grabbed the plate, and whipped it into Kise’s face. The boy jerked back with lightning reflex, deflecting the hit with his arm. Without a beat, Kasamatsu yanked the alarm clock from the nightstand and, taking advantage of Kise's distraction, smashed it into his temple.

Sick, fear-addled adrenaline spiked through Kasamatsu’s body when the hit made contact with a sickening crunch. Kise crashed onto his side, blood seeping through the seams of his fingers as he clenched at his head. _'Oh god,'_ Kasamatsu thought frantically as he reached over Kise’s debilitated form. fumbling erratically at Kise’s pockets. _‘It should be here… please, let it be here..!’_

Kasamatsu exalted in joy when he pulled a thick cluster of keys from Kise’s back pocket.

 _‘So close,’_ Kasamatsu thought as he fished a miniature silver key from the ring and stuck it into the keyhole of his anklecuff. _‘So close to freedom..!’_

Kasamatsu jumped off the bed when the cuff popped off with one twist, ready to sprint for the door.

“don’t…go…”

Kasamatsu froze mid step at the crumbling voice.

“Please…don’t… leave me again…”

“I’m sorry,” Kasamatsu said honestly. “I—I’ll call an ambulance when I get out.” And without a look back, Kasamatsu ran for the door.

Kasamatsu jammed the keys into the keyhole one by one, slamming the door open when the lock finally turned. Instead of another room, Kasamatsu was met with a small, dark, and empty corridor. Wasting no time, Kasamatsu ran to the other end, heart catapulting in his chest. Like he dreaded, the door on the other side was locked shut.

 _‘Hurry up, hurry--!’_ Kasamatsu chanted, trying the keys once more. One of them had to fit.

Kasamatsu’s hand trembled as he slid the last key in, the lock stagnant no matter how hard he twisted. Kasamatsu’s blood thrummed loudly in his ears as his vision began to blur, apprehension escalating to full blown panic.

 _‘No, this can’t be—I’ve made a mistake somewhere,’_ Kasamatsu thought deliriously, keys rattling and slipping from his cold, clammy hands. _‘This had to work it was my only option why didn’t I take the time to search through all of his pockets maybe I could go back right now Kise might still be out he has to be if he wakes up he’ll come for me—‘_

“Senpai…”

Kasamatsu froze as the familiar presence pressed against his back, pushing him against the door. Kise ran his fingers through Kasamatsu's hair, petting the shaking man gently. Dipping his head to Kasamatsu’s neck, Kise kissed soft skin and grazed over goosebumps with his lips. Kasamatsu watched, paralyzed, as blood oozed from Kise’s head and dripped onto his shoulder, staining his shirt in a bright, vivid red.

Kasamatsu had one last thought of soft laughter and brown hair before he was grabbed by the back of his head and slammed hard into the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I just wrote a horror story... O m OIII  
> (I feel so sorry for Kasa. Next chapter's gonna get intense, guys.)  
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are loved and appreciated~


End file.
